La resurrección de la exorcista
by SilverNAD
Summary: El equipo Loonatic enfrentará a un antiquísimo mal, cuyos origines data de tiempos remotos. Pero no tienen que preocuparse, contaran con la ayuda de alguien con más de siete siglos de antigüedad. Advertencia: Fanfic en revisión y edición.
1. Chapter 1

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

...

**La resurrección de la exorcista**

_Jo iba vestida con la camisa blanca y los pantalones amarillos_

_que llevaba el día que murió. No pude ver a través de ella como_

_veía a través de Devore y de sus jóvenes amigos; ella se había _

_materializado por completo. Sentí una extraña sensación en la nuca,_

_como si me vaciaran, y creí entender como lo había conseguido._

**_Stephen King, "Un saco de huesos"_**

_Capitulo 1_

**...**

**Yuki**

**...**

Era otro día normal en Acmetropolis, aunque había que admitir que para una bibliotecaria como Yuki Spinett, casi todos los días eran normales. Pero esto no era así para el resto de los ciudadanos, porque en Acmetropolis habitan los supervillanos que suelen aparecer en los comics, y también los superhéroes que protegen la ciudad: Los Loonatics.

A decir verdad, a Yuki siempre le había fascinado el compromiso que tenía aquel equipo de superdotados con la ciudad, pero nunca se había mostrado emocionada por sus victorias. A diferencia de sus compañeras de trabajo, Yuki pensaba que ellos solo cumplían con su deber y que les gustaba demasiado la atención.

Era obvio que si fuera ella la que tuviera poderes especiales, se escondería bajo tierra, por miedo a que la llamen fenómeno… tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, porque Yuki si los tenía, pero desde pequeña. No fue culpa del meteoro que choco contra la tierra unos años atrás, sino más bien una herencia de familia. Su abuela Irene siempre le decía que era un _ángel _enviado del cielo, pero su padre no opinaba lo mismo.

Desde que el padre de Yuki descubrió sus habilidades especiales, le prohibió que doblara cucharas o hiciera levitar objetos con sus poderes telequineticos. También le censuro su habilidad para comunicarse con los espíritus, al percatarse de que ella hablaba sola cuando no había nadie a su alrededor. Él solía decirle a Yuki que no iba a permitir que se comportara como un fenómeno y la adoctrino para que se olvide de sus habilidades especiales.

Yuki era una especie de cisne, su familia proviene del Sur, de la parte más fría del mundo, desde hace mucho tiempo que se habían erradicado en Acmetropolis. A pesar de ser tan vistosa siempre intento ocultar su verdadero yo, así que utilizaba largos jersey que cubrían casi el 70% de su cuerpo y pantalones poco llamativos. Era muy tímida.

Se graduó con buenas notas pero sin honores. No era buena en ningún deporte, así que en eso tampoco resaltaba. Y para colmo nunca fue popular, era la chica "invisible". Muchas veces se había entretenido observando fantasmas, pero cuando el recuerdo de su padre venía a su mente, se sentía avergonzada.

Así que, obtuvo un empleo común y un poco aburrido para algunos. En estos tiempos, la bibliotecaria también tenía adicionado el cargo de curador de museos. Al fin había abandonado su casa y podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero nunca quiso usar sus habilidades especiales, ni para bien o mal, a pesar de estar lejos de su estricto padre…

…Hasta que conoció a Kamui Asakura.

Aquel día, Yuki se despertó como siempre, a las 7:30 a.m., peleándose con las sabanas para llegar a la ducha. Se vistió rápidamente y revisó su cocina. Tampoco era buena cocinera, pero por lo menos lo que prepara se podía comer. Su desayuno resultó ser unas tostadas con mermelada y una insulsa taza de café. Tomó los libros que estuvo revisando la noche anterior y se marchó de su departamento.

Actualmente los libros no son muy utilizados, pero a Yuki siempre le llamaron la atención. Le encantaban los libros viejos de aventuras y mitología, conocía mucho acerca de historias relacionadas con hechiceros, monstruos, demonios y cosas por el estilo. Cuando lo reflexionaba, llegaba a la conclusión de que su fascinación se debía a que ella nunca pudo hacer uso de sus poderes sobrenaturales, por eso siempre sintió que pertenecía más a esa clase de mundo.

Yuki estaba apresura porque se le hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo. Después de recorrer unas cuantas calles sin mirar a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor, dobla en una esquina demasiado despreocupada, y termina chocando contra alguien que había aparecido de la nada. Todas las cosas que llevaba en sus manos salieron volando por encima de su cabeza, incluyendo sus gruesos anteojos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde están mis anteojos?- Yuki entra en pánico porque no podía ver nada, pero sintió una especie de ráfaga que la rodeaba. No intento moverse porque era inútil dar palos de ciego.

"_¿Qué está pasando? No puedo ver nada sin mis gafas_" Pensaba aterrada la joven antropomorfa.

Mientras tanto, una voz muy acelerada le intenta explicar lo sucedido -Le pido mil perdones señorita, no fue mi intención colisionar con usted, lo que sucedió es que estaba dirigiéndome a mi casa y no la vi, aquí están sus gafas-

El dueño de aquella voz apresurada, acomodó los anteojos gruesos que habían estado a punto de destruirse sobre el pico de Yuki, permitiéndole a la chica ver claramente con quien había colisionado. Ella se sorprendió al descubrir que era un correcaminos, con un traje ajustado e inconfundible de color negro, y un llamativo penacho rojo que estaba sosteniendo sus cosas con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento- Yuki se disculpó de inmediato, pero el correcaminos negó rápidamente y comenzó hablar como si intentara batir un record en pronunciar la mayor cantidad de palabras posibles, antes de volver a tomar aliento.

-No te preocupes que esto fue mi culpa, no hay problema, ya sabes lo que dicen, que siempre es bueno conocer amigos así de repente, me llamo Rev Runner ¿Cómo te llamas?- El correcaminos sonreía al ver lo sorprendida que estaba la chica cisne.

-Yuki Spinett- Respondió la joven antropomorfo, cuando logro asimilar lo que dijo Rev.

Y en ese instante lo reconoció. Aquel correcaminos era un Loonatic.

Yuki se azora y baja la vista para evitar verle la cara a Rev. Se sentía tan avergonzada en ese momento por haber hecho el ridículo frente a uno de los héroes más aclamados de Acmetropolis, que tenía deseos de que la tierra se la tragara.

Para colmo, el joven antropomorfo no se quería ir. La observó preocupado y se sonrojo un poco mientras trataba de articular sus palabras un poco más lento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé? Te puedo llevar al hospital más cercano para que te vean…- Y de inmediato Rev se dejó de hablar al notar que la joven cisne se retraía cada vez más.

-Estoy bien, gr-gracias- Yuki estaba nerviosa, y tartamudea su repuesta. Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los dos, en el que Rev rasca su nuca y Yuki juega con sus dedos. De repente, el sonido de un celular rompe aquel silencio para el alivio de ambos.

-¡_Ay, no!_- Se lamentó Yuki en voz alta al descubrir que era su celular el que estaba sonando. Al darse cuenta de su desliz, le sonríe avergonzada a Rev -Tengo que entrar a trabajar pronto o mis asistentes quemaran la biblioteca…-

Yuki dejo de hablar porque le dio la impresión de que Rev se le había quedado mirando de una forma un tanto extraña. Más tarde se reprochó a si misma por esos pensamientos, ya se estaba volviendo tan paranoica como su padre.

-Bien… Estás son tus cosas del trabajo, y no les paso nada de nada, así que no te preocupes- El correcaminos le devolvió sus libros y carpetas mejor ordenadas de cómo las tenía antes. Yuki lo mira un poco cohibida y le dedica una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, señor Runner-

-Solo llámame Rev, creo que suena mejor ¿Me dejas llamarte Yuki?-

-Claro, no hay problema… creo- Yuki no sabía porque aquel correcaminos quería tutearla, ya que ella no era una chica interesante.

Al ver que se le hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo, Yuki se despidió del amable correcaminos y se fue a la biblioteca, esperando que el resto de su día no estuviera cargado con más sorpresas como está.

…..

En la parte subterránea de la biblioteca estatal de Acmetropolis, unos de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad, un símbolo con forma de estrella de cinco picos que adornaba una sucia pared, comenzó a brillar de un intenso color azul índigo. Frente a esta pared, se hallaba un hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos, que vestía un traje gris con rayas oscuras y su peinado estaba prolijamente engominado.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Exclama llenó de ira y frustración mientras su vista no se apartaba de este brillante símbolo. En un estallido de rabia, le da un puñetazo muy fuerte a la pared, dejándole un pequeño cráter con sus dedos marcados y algo de su sangre -Han pasado más de setecientos años y justo ahora piensas despertar-

Se dio media vuelta para tranquilizarse mientras su mano herida por aquel golpe, comienza a curarse por sí sola. Finalmente se sonrió con malicia.

-Buscare a unos de esos patéticos humanos con poderes especiales para que te destruyan, no vas a detener mis planes- Aquel hombre comenzó a reírse de forma desagradable, chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha y desapareció en el acto, dejando unas cuantas cenizas como rastro.

La parte subterránea de la biblioteca de la ciudad estaba clausurada, no había luz por la falta de corriente eléctrica, pero el brillo de aquel raro dibujo sobre la pared, irrumpía entre las tinieblas…

…..

_-Falta poco…-_

_Un claro descampado sin nada vivo alrededor se extendía delante de él. Tech podía sentir el calor del sol sobre su frente, la arena debajo de sus pies y el viento seco que lo rodeaba. Era un desierto, idéntico al sitio donde había crecido._

_-…Pronto nos veremos…-_

_ Su padre no estaba allí y mucho menos su madre. El cielo era de un color azul intenso, no había nubes, pero ese sueño no era un recuerdo de su infancia. De alguna forma Tech lo sabía._

_-Nos veremos…-_

_Había alguien sentado sobre unas rocas. _

_Un zorro antropomorfo, con un traje negro lleno de hebillas que intenta decirle algo. La arena del desierto se arremolina en su cara para que no la descubra, pero Tech sabe que hay dos ojos plateados que lo están observando. El abrigo negro se mueve hacia la dirección del viento y el sonido de los pliegues golpeándose entre sí, no logra amortiguar el sonido de aquella voz... _

**_"Falta poco, pronto nos veremos"_**_ La voz femenina y estridente de aquel ser, le provocó a Tech el deseo de acercársele para descubrir su rostro, pero solo pudo distinguir un par de enormes ojos plateados que lo miraban con dulzura. Tenía que preguntar, no podía quedarse sin saber quién había invadido sus sueños._

_¿Quién eres…?_

-¡TECH! ¡Hey, Tech! ¡Despierta!-

El coyote antropomorfo vestido con su uniforme color negro con detalles en verde, se estremece por el grito de su compañero, despertándose a medias. Gira su cabeza y mira un poco confundido a Rev, mientras trata de entrar en contacto con el mundo real.

-Solo fue... un sueño- Balbuceaba Tech mientras separaba la cara de la dura mesa de trabajo que estaba en su laboratorio.

-Debo admitir que tus inventos son importantes para las misiones, y estoy seguro que es una de las pocas razones por la que este equipo ha tenido éxito, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Rev comenzó hablar mientras le pasaba una taza de té caliente a su compañero –Pero aun así, no creo que debas estar tanto tiempo encerrado aquí-

Tech aceptó la taza que Rev le pasaba y bebió tranquilamente su contenido mientras una sonrisa presumida se asomaba por la comisura de su boca. Por más que su amigo intente aprovecharse de su ego para que redujera sus horas diarias de laboratorio, no iba a conseguir que cambiara sus insalubres hábitos.

-¿Con que soñaste?-

Al escuchar esta pregunta el coyote se ahogó con el té caliente y comenzó a toser -¿Que… cof... cof...-

-Dijiste algo como "Solo fue un sueño", así que supongo que estabas soñando, al menos que no estuvieras soñando y solo estuvieras imaginando cosas por la falta de sueño REM…-

Tech le gruñe a Rev, y este se calla por pura inercia. No era necesario que le sujetara el pico para que dejara de parlotear a esas alturas.

-No fue nada, solo soñé con una chica que…- Tech se quedó pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir. Recordaba gran parte de ese raro sueño y eso no era normal. Tal vez estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas y no se trataba de un sueño en si ¿Y si se le estaba saliendo un tornillo como a su padre?

-¿Soñaste con una chica? ¿Era linda? ¿La conociste en la prepa? ¿Es una novia secreta que no quieres presentarme?…- Rev aceleró su interrogatorio de tal forma que Tech no sabía que pregunta contestar primero. Cuando registró lo que estaba insinuando el correcaminos, se sonrojó levemente.

-No, Rev... No se trata de una novia o cualquier cosa rara que te estés imaginando- Luego pensó en lo que iba a decir, tratando de olvidarse de su temor de perder la noción de la realidad -Te iba a decir que nunca en mi vida la había visto, nada más-

Rev frunce el ceño y lo miró un poco aturdido. Tech suspira y vuelve a concentrarse en su taza de té, dando a entender que no le apetecía hablar sobre ese asunto. El correcaminos elevó los hombros pensando _"¿Qué se le iba hacer?_" y aprovechando la oportunidad de cambiar el tema, no se pudo contener de contarle sobre su encuentro cercano del tipo "Yuki"

-Hoy me encontré con una chica agradable y linda, tan tímida que se toca los dedos de las manos cuando se avergüenza y su carita se ruboriza con un lindo tono rosado- Rev decía esto con una mirada pérdida, usando su memoria fotográfica para no obviar ningún detalle.

Tech levantó una ceja, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que Rev estaba así de "perdido" por una chica. Lo conocía bastante bien, y nunca se había interesado abiertamente por alguien de esa forma.

-¿Y tú media naranja tiene nombre?-

Rev suspiro, el coyote no pudo evitar reírse por lo cursi que estaba comportándose. El correcaminos ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado distraído como para echarle una bronca.

-Se llama Yuki Spinett, pero me dejó decirle Yuki-

-Ya veo ¿Y cuantas veces la has visto?- Tech no podía creer que su mejor amigo no le haya dicho de que estaba saliendo con alguien. No era que le interesara, pero Rev había sufrido tanto en la preparatoria por no tener citas, que este acontecimiento era por lo menos comentable en la vida diaria de ellos dos.

-Hoy fue la primera y la única vez que la he visto, pero estoy seguro de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro-

Tech abrió la boca sorprendido, la volvió a cerrar porque no estaba seguro que debía decir en una situación como esa. No era muy bueno a la hora de tratar con problemas mundanos como esos. Además, le costaba trabajo creerse que su amigo estuviera sufriendo de un severo caso de enamoramiento a primera vista. Eso era casi tan extraño como ese sueño raro y estúpido que tuvo hace unos momentos atrás, el cual no podía quitarse de la cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ellos?

-Bien por ti Rev... ¿Pero sabes por lo menos donde podrías encontrarla?-

Tech lo miraba desconcertado, esperando una respuesta un poco más cuerda de lo que había escuchado hace unos segundos atrás, mientras que la voz de la extraña zorra antropomorfa que apareció en su sueño, retumbaba en su cabeza: "_Falta poco... pronto nos veremos"_

-No lo sé, pero pasó por una esquina cerca de una tienda de ropa, la esperaré allí hasta que vuelva a pasar y trataré de no volver a golpearla- Rev se sonreía aún más viendo la cara de angustia que ponía Tech.

-Espero que no se trate de alguien con habilidades de control mental, porque esto se está poniendo demasiado extraño para mi gusto-

-Es extraño, ahora que lo mencionas, mi GPS no pudo detectarla…- Rev trata de pensar en lo ocurrido, y un sombría expresión apareció en su rostro -¡No puede ser! ¡Y si realmente tiene poderes metales! ¡Yo no quiero que controlen mi cerebro, no quiero que me pongan en contra de mis amigos como hizo Black Velvet contigo!-

-Ni que lo digas- Tech niega levemente recordando esa desagradable experiencia, casi tan desagradable como la que tuvo con Mallory Casey –Tal vez solo te distrajiste por un momento, no conoces del todo a esta chica y es posible que no la vuelvas a ver, concédele el beneficio de la duda-

-Como no concedérselo, ella es tan linda y tierna- Rev habla en la mitad de un suspiro, y Tech sintió que iba a vomitar por tanta cursilería.

-Creo que si seguimos con esta conversación, voy a necesitar ponerle algo más fuerte a este té- Murmura Tech a su taza con té. Para su suerte, el canal de comunicaciones de su laboratorio se abrió y se escuchó con claridad la voz de Ace, informándoles que Zadavia estaba pidiendo una conferencia general, con una nueva misión para los el equipo.

Por supuesto que a Tech le agrado el hecho de ponerse a trabajar, para poder pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus extraños sueños y el asunto de Rev obsesionado con una completa extraña con la que apenas habrá cruzado un par de palabras. Solo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y dedicarse a su único gran amor, la ciencia.

…

Yuki se dedicaba al mantenimiento de los libros como artículos de colección y reliquias antiguas valorados en muchos cuazar lilium, y para eso necesita mucha concentración y sobretodo, silencio; así que ningún empleado de la biblioteca se acerca a su oficina, si no era para algo sumamente importante.

Esos casos de suma importancia parecían haber surgido, porque una de las empleadas abrió la puerta de su oficina sin anunciarse. De manera descarada, le extendió una carta e ingresó un baúl muy viejo que arrastro hasta el centro de la habitación. Yuki mira a la chica un poco enfadada por el atrevimiento, pero esta le dedica una mirada resentida.

-Espero no tener que volver hacer esto, yo no soy una maldita mensajera- La joven humana le dedico una mirada horrible a Yuki y luego salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza que lo habitual.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy- Murmura incomoda Yuki ante tal exhibición.

La joven antropomorfa miró detenidamente el sobre que había llegado para ella. Llevaba un sello raro, de color plateado con forma de estrella de cinco puntas, lo abrió y encontró una foto muy antigua y casi descolorida. En esta, podía distinguir una chica zorro posando en el medio con los pulgares hacia arriba, sonriendo ampliamente hacía la cámara. También había una joven cisne haciendo una pose muy reservada la derecha de la zorra antropomorfa y a la izquierdo de la misma, había un joven chacal vestido con un traje gris, de mirada penetrante.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Yuki, era la joven cisne que estaba posando en aquella foto. Se parecía un poco ella, pero era más madura en su forma de vestir. Después de verificar la fecha de aquella reliquia, la cual tenía más de siete siglos de antigüedad, sacó la carta que iba dirigida a ella. Era raro para la época en la que vivía recibir una carta, porque el sistema de correo electrónico era el más utilizado, pero era de su abuela y a ella le encantaba escribir cartas a mano.

Yuki no sabía porque se empecinaba a usar ese método tan anticuado de comunicación, pero a su abuela le parecía una excelente forma de mantenerse en contacto con ella. Comenzó a leer la carta atentamente, mientras su rostro pasaba por claros cambios de ánimo debido a su contenido.

_A mí querida nieta_

Yuki_: _

_Hola, mi precioso ángel. Espero que estés mejor ahora que estás viviendo sola. Es una pena para mí comunicarte esto, pero pronto moriré y necesito que tú te encargues de mi trabajo. No me preguntes como sé que dejaré este mundo y tampoco te pongas triste mi querido ángel, así como las aventuras de los libros que te gustan tanto leer, la muerte es también la gran aventura después de una vida llena de satisfacciones. _

_Ahora pasemos a lo que me interesa, me quedan unos pocos días de vida así que necesito que aceptes continuar con mi trabajo, como te dije anteriormente. Es de suma importancia que veas lo que hay dentro de este viejo baúl que te envío, dentro hallarás historias fascinantes, todas reales de las cuales tú a partir de ahora serás protagonista. Tu trabajo es ver, oír, sentir, aprender y sobre todo ayudar en lo que puedas para lograr que esta historia siga siendo contada. Cualquier duda que tengas ven a casa a beber té conmigo. _

_Por favor, no le digas a tu padre sobre el anuncio prematuro de mi muerte, yo se lo diré cuando llegue el momento. Además, dudo mucho que le agrade la forma en que me enteré de esto._

_Un abrazo, mi tesoro, mi ángel_

_Tu abuela_

_Irene _

_P/d: La foto que te envié es de una tatarabuela; es una foto bastante vieja pero muy ilustrativa. Presta atención a la chica zorro, su nombre es importante para nosotras, recuérdalo: Kamui Asakura _

Las lágrimas de Yuki comenzaron a mojar la carta, deja el baúl sin abrir y sale del trabajo sin decirle nada a nadie. Su abuela, el único miembro de su familia que adoraba sus poderes y deseaba que se convirtiera en una psíquica de renombre, estaba a punto de morir.

_¿Acaso ella ha predicho su propia muerte con la ayuda de sus poderes? _

Yuki trata de secarse la cara a medida que corría por las calles de la ciudad. Lo más importante en ese momento era visitar a su abuela y preguntarle acerca de esta terrible noticia en persona. Y tan solo esperaba que ella estuviera equivocada en su predicción.

…

-Saludos Loonatics, temo que tengo malas noticias que ofrecerles a todos-

El holograma de Zadavia apareció en medio de la sala del Cuartel General de los Loonatics, mientras múltiples pantallas holográficas enseñaban un video muy ilustrativo, cortesía de las cámaras de seguridad de la prisión para villanos con superdotados, donde se mostraba el asombroso escape de dos viejos enemigos.

-Sypher y Mastermind han sido liberados de su prisión de máxima seguridad por una extraña fuerza, aliada a alguien que ustedes ya conocen- Las imagines de la computadora mostraban a una mujer vestida de negro con una larga capa y una capucha que cubría su cabeza, reduciendo a los guardias de seguridad con facilidad. Y esta era una mujer que todos conocían muy bien: Black Velvet.

-Esto es muy contraproducente- Tech tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. No quería pensar lo que le haría Velvet y Mallory apenas se topen con él.

-Hey Doc, tus ex-novias están haciendo de las suyas- Duck hace un comentario desafortunado dirigido a Tech, y termina recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Lexi, la cual le dice en voz baja y apretando sus dientes "Tómatelo en serio"

Tanto Ace como Slam observan con detenimiento el video y notan una extraña formación de color oscuro, similar a un agujero negro, que se traga la pared de la celda de Mallory.

-Magia- Declara fascinado el demonio de Tazmania.

Rev comienza a buscar en la base de datos algunos antecedentes sobre escapes en las prisiones, para ver si había alguna coincidencia con lo que acababa de suceder, pero no encuentra nada que les sea de utilidad. Finalmente, Ace recibe las últimas instrucciones de Zadabia sobre su misión.

-Loonatics a trabajar, hay que devolver esos villanos a sus jaulas- Ace dio la orden de partir en busca de los fugitivos, y el resto del equipo siguió su orden sin chistar. Aun así, el conejo no se sentía muy cómodo con esta situación y le urgía saber a qué se estaban enfrentando en realidad.

….

N/A: Bueno, espero poder arreglar un poco este fic, por ahora actualizare un capitulo por semana. Sinceramente no espero que lo comenten mucho, la idea no es muy original, pero bueno, tampoco quiero deshacerme por completo de esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

...

_Capitulo 2_

**...**

**El despertar de Kamui**

**…**

El mismo hombre que vigilaba el símbolo en la parte subterránea de la biblioteca, se paseaba por un lujoso salón de una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, tarareando una canción poco conocida. Lucía su rubio cabello prolijamente engominado y su traje gris oscuro, sin una sola arruga.

-No quiero sonar desagradecida, pero ¿Para qué nos ha sacado de la cárcel?- Mallory, una mujer menuda con una cabeza anormalmente hinchada, le habla con veneno a su anfitrión. Estaba muy molesta por tener que trabajar para otras personas. Después de lo sucedido con Optimatus, sabía que no era buena idea aceptar cualquier oferta sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Sí, más vale que sea algo interesante- Agregaba Sypher, un muchacho con un peinado en forma de picos y un ajustado traje rojo, reclinado en una silla, con las piernas apoyadas sobre una costosa mesa de cedro.

-No se preocupen, mis camaradas- Black Velvet, una mujer con un vestido negro ajustado y larga capa, se acerca al hombre de traje gris, y este la abraza con un solo brazo rodeando su fina cintura, mientras sonreía con malicia -Mi querido Baltasar, diles a nuestros invitados cuál es tu plan y como involucra la destrucción de los Loonatics-

-Como sabrán mis poderes son distintos y mucho más fuertes que los de ustedes…- Mientras Baltasar se separaba de Black Velvet, se les acercaba a ambos villanos, mostrándoles su puño. Desde sus nudillos, nació una brillante flama violeta que terminó rodeando su mano por completo -…Y puedo compartirlo, si así lo desean-

-Lo que invade sus almas es la sed de venganza y el deseo de destrucción a esas bestias con poderes especiales- Black Velvet le extiende un pequeño cuchillo con extraños símbolos a Mallory, mientras que a Sypher le entregó una esfera con grabados indescifrables -Estas reliquias van a ayudarlos, poseen un tipo único de energía que les dará un poder ilimitado-

Sypher y Mallory se miraron mutuamente antes de poder aceptar semejante regalo. Todo esto era demasiado extraño y no había ninguna seguridad de que esos artefactos fueran a darles poderes. Pero esos sujetos los había sacado de la cárcel y le estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad de destruir a los Loonatics, debían aprovecharla.

Finalmente, ambos deciden tomar los objetos. Se estremecieron al tocarlos, hasta Mallory iba a decir algo al respecto de la rara sensación que invadió todo su cuerpo, pero de inmediato cambió de opinión.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer, amo?- Mallory parecía estar excitada, una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras que sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros.

-Usted manda, amo- Sypher, sonríe de manera desagradable, mientras sus ojos adquiría un intenso color negro, al igual que los de Mallory.

-Me han entregado sus almas a cambio de poder- Baltasar toma en sus brazos a Black Velvet y la mira con una espantosa sonrisa -Mi querida dama de la noche, la era de oscuridad de Acmetropolis se acerca, y nosotros vamos a destruir al que se oponga a nuestros planes-

(…)

Yuki llega a la casa de su abuela completamente abrumada. Pasa sus manos por su cara para retirar los restos de lágrimas secas de sus mejillas, y respira profundamente para tranquilizar sus nervios.

Al tocar el timbre, Yuki es recibida por una extraña mujer de rostro inexpresivo. Esta vestía un kimono color negro, que resaltaba su blanca piel y sus ojos color eran de un inusual color amatista. La joven cisne estaba muy confundida con la presencia de aquella extraña mujer, parecía estar fuera de lugar… como si perteneciera a otro plano.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la mujer de kimono negro le señala la sala a Yuki con un ligero gesto de su mano derecha. La antropomorfa dudó un poco antes de pasar hacia la sala.

-Mi querido ángel, no te quedes mirando así a Arashi, es de mala educación- Una muy anciana cisne le sonreía a Yuki desde su atestada sala de estar, llena de adornos antiguos y libros viejos. Estaba sentada en un moderno sillón bebiendo una taza de té -Toma asiento, querida-

Yuki sentía su boca reseca. La presencia de Arashi le ponía muy nerviosa, eso sumado a la terrible angustia por la noticia que le dio su abuela esa mañana, sentía que estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Abuela ¿Te vas a morir?- Exclamó Yuki, sin darse cuenta que había elevado demasiado el tono de su voz -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas un doctor?…-

La jovencita observa detenidamente a su abuela, mientras la anciana movía la cabeza negando con discreción. De un momento a otro, los ojos de Yuki comenzaron a picarles, como si quisiera llorar, pero se contuvo.

-¿Sabes quién es esta señorita?- Pregunta con vehemencia Irene; Yuki observa detenidamente a la joven mujer de kimono negro. Se le hacía familiar, estaba segura de que la había visto en otra ocasión, pero no lograba recordar donde.

-Ella es una mensajera de la muerte, viene del mundo espiritual- Apenas la anciana explicó la procedencia de Arashi, Yuki pudo recordarla. Esa mujer estuvo acompañando a su madre el día anterior a su muerte, y lo peor de todo era que solo ella podía verla.

Yuki ya no se sentía a gusto en presencia de ese ser sobrenatural.

-Arashi me ha informado que moriré dentro de poco- Irene habla de forma tan apacible que parecía haber aceptado su destino sin temor ni remordimiento. Sin embargo, a Yuki no le hizo mucha gracia aquella actitud.

-Pe…pero abuela… ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? ¡Estás hablando de tu muerte como si no fuera la gran cosa!-

-Ya puedes irte Arashi, mis respetuosos saludos a tu jefe- Irene ignora el arrebato de su nieta y le sonríe a la dama de kimono negro, la cual asintió levemente. Arashi realizó una respetuosa caravana, inclinándose levemente delante de Irene y luego de Yuki. Luego, se enderezó con elegancia y movió con suavidad las mangas de su kimono, tapándose primero el rostro y luego el resto del cuerpo, desvaneciéndose por completo al finalizar el movimiento.

-Eso fue demasiado extraño- Yuki quedó estupefacta ante semejante espectáculo.

Emocionalmente agotada, la joven cisne se desploma en el sillón más cercano, dejando que todo su cuerpo se relaje. El haberse librado de la presencia de Arashi le permitió quitarse de encima la terrible tensión que le provocaba.

-Yuki querida ¿Has practicado el uso de tus facultades especiales?- Irene observa con vehemencia a la joven cisne, pero esta negó moviendo su cabeza con lentitud de un lado a otro -Pero que cabecita tuya, mi niña, ahora no tenemos tiempo para que yo te enseñe, así que deberás esperar a que otra persona lo haga-

-Pero...- Yuki mira desconcertada a su abuela, sin saber cómo decirle que no tenía deseos de usar sus habilidades especiales. Finalmente decide preguntarle quien iba a ensañarle a usar sus poderes psíquicos. Irene esboza una ligera sonrisa y mira intensamente a su nieta antes de contestarle:

-Kamui Asakura-

Yuki abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta que no sabía que decir. No podía entender porque su abuela pretendía que tome clases de cómo usar sus poderes psíquicos con una chica zorro de más de 700 años de antigüedad ¿Debería tomárselo en serio o comenzar a plantearse que su abuela haya enloquecido por estar al borde de la muerte?

-Abuela… esa Kamui es… la zorra que aparece en la foto que me enviaste ¿no?- Yuki quería asegurarse de que estuvieran hablando de la misma persona, y para su sorpresa, Irene volvió a sonreír y asintió con mucha calma.

-Pero es imposible que sea la misma persona, ella debe estar…- Yuki iba a decir _muy muerta_, pero no sonaba apropiado.

Irene se levantó con poca dificultad de su sillón y buscó en sus atestados estantes un libro muy viejo y malgastado. Por un momento su mirada se vuelve taciturna y sin mirar a Yuki, comienza hablar con un tono solemne.

-Una nueva era de oscuridad avanza sobre Acmetropolis, debido a que el planeta ha salido de su órbita y se han comenzado abrir puertas que comunican a otras dimensiones… La _ciudad-planeta_ no está preparada para un ataque masivo de demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales, y es muy probable que Kamui regrese para corregir el balance. Yuki, como miembro de la familia Spinett, tendrás que ayudarla-

-Pero yo no tengo madera de heroína ¿Qué tal los loonatics? Ellos son la mejor opción para ayudar a esta tal Kamui a salvar el mundo- Yuki intenta desligarse de esa rara misión, pero nota que su abuela se puso muy seria, y adoptó esa mirada que su padre solía usar cuando está decepcionada con ella.

-Tal vez puedan hacer algo, pero no creo que tengan el conocimiento necesario para detenerlos- Irene le entregó el libro a Yuki, obligándola a sujetarlo -Este es el diario de tu tatarabuela, dentro están las indicaciones de donde se encuentra Kamui, síguelas al pie de la letra-

La joven cisne hojea el diario, el cual estaba escrito con una letra sumamente pulcra. Había anotaciones de exorcismos, anécdotas sobre la destrucción de poderosos demonios, apariciones de fantasmas, y muchos datos acerca de diferentes casos paranormales en los que había intervenido algún miembro de la familia Spinett.

-¿Todo esto fue real?- Yuki apenas podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, parecía tratarse de una historia ficticia. Una horripilante historia ficticia.

–Más real de lo que crees, es necesario que también leas todos los libros que están en tu nuevo baúl- Explica Irene mientras sonríe complacida de que Yuki siguiera leyendo aquel viejo diario con tanto interés. Finalmente, la chica encontró la página que indicaba donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kamui

-Pero esto… no puede ser posible ¡Su cuerpo está debajo de la biblioteca!-

(…)

Los loonatics recorrieron toda la ciudad buscando una pista de los fugitivos, pero no había rastros de ellos. Habían desaparecido de la faz del planeta, y parecía que nadie los había visto desde su asombroso escape de la prisión.

Era sorprendente que después de seis horas no atacaron ningún punto importante de Acmetropolis; siquiera Mallory intentó vengarse de Tech, que parecía ser la única motivación que tendría para salir de prisión.

Pero había algo que no concordaba en aquel escape y en la forma que lo hicieron…

-¿Alguien descubrió ya cómo hizo Black Velvet para liberar a esos criminales? Que yo recuerde ella no tenía la habilidad de traspasar las paredes con agujeros negros y esas mierdas- Duck formuló la pregunta de manera desinteresada, mientras jugaba con el videojuego de su móvil. Todos estaban en la nave atravesando los cielos en busca de los fugitivos, un poco preocupados de no haber dado con ellos hasta entonces.

-Esto es raro- Ace sonríe un poco, tratando de relajar su tensionado cuerpo.

–¿Crees que es raro por qué es imposible que Black Velvet haya adquirido una habilidad especial para eliminar todo un sistema de seguridad de última generación y liberar a un par de villanos de una prisión de máxima seguridad?- Rev habló tan rápido que dejo un poco confundido a todos, Slam se quejó de que hablaba demasiado rápido.

–Si…eso, y además que Duck haya dicho algo inteligente- El pato mira al conejo con ganas de replicar, Lexi lo frena antes de que abra la boca para replicarle a Ace. Ya iban a poder discutir sus problemas maritales en la base, ahora tenían asuntos importantes que atender.

–Podría haber sido Optimatus- La coneja eleva los hombros, mientras Duck se cruza de brazos y refunfuña por lo bajo –Ya saben, él pudo haber regresado para destruir Acmetropolis-

–No lo creo Lexi, no parece ser su modo operanti, si bien el sistema de seguridad fue completamente destruido, todos los circuitos parecían haber recibido una enorme cantidad de energía de origen desconocido, no pudo ser electromagnética… tal vez un pulso… plasma, pero no coincide…- Tech reflexiona sobre el asunto y usando su poder magnético, atrae desde la nave un extraño aparato que había usado para escanear las celdas de Sypher y Mallory.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad como los datos se cargaban, mientras el aparato emitía unos leves pitidos y pequeñas luces. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que el doctor coyote llegó a la única conclusión posible.

–Esto es fascinante, esta firma de energía tiene una frecuencia similar a la del espectro electromagnético pero su longitud de onda es espantosamente amplia… esto es físicamente imposible ¿Será extraterrestre?-

–Me temo que no conozco ningún tipo de energía parecida a esta, Dr. Coyote- Zadavia entra en el canal de comunicación de la nave, presentándose en forma holográfica. Suspiró por un momento –Hay una anomalía en la biblioteca de la ciudad, parece que hay indicios de que Sypher y Mallory se encuentran en ese lugar, recomiendo que vayan a echar un vistazo-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la novia de Tech está tratando de renovar su material de lectura?- Duck miro con malicia a Tech, pero el coyote no se dio por aludido.

Lexi le dedicó a Duck una sonrisa neutra. Tal vez la relación que había entre Tech y Mallory había muerto, pero aún podía notar como le afectaba al coyote ver como la joven que tuvo a cargo estaba arruinándose la vida.

-No lo molestes con eso- Ella termina reprendiéndole al ver que Ace la estaba vigilando. No sabía desde cuando habían acordado que Lexi debería vigilar a Duck, pero el pato era menos reacio a escucharla a ella que a su propio líder.

Duck elevó los hombros. No creía que Tech se lo tomara tan a pecho, lo había insultado anteriormente con cosas más desagradables. Además, a Ace no le importó mucho su comentario, pero le dirigió una de esas miradas que parecían decir "Cuando esto termine, vamos hablar seriamente"

Rev trató de llamar la atención de Tech con otros datos que Zadavia les había enviado, y el genio volvió a centrarse en la información. Sin heridos ni complicaciones, tal vez era lo mejor hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y continuar adelante.

Slam simplemente se mantuvo al margen, sabiendo que de una manera u otra, el equipo estaba tratando de mantenerse unido y centrado. Mientras las cosas sigan así, no tendría problema alguno de hacer su parte, y darle una buena paliza al chico malo de la semana. Así que solo se limitó a reclinarse en su asiento y trató de concentrarse en las instrucciones de Ace, intentando no pensar en toda la comida china que le estaba esperando en la base.

(…)

Yuki estaba en camino hacia la biblioteca, demasiado nerviosa para fijarse en las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Solo podía pensar que debía llegar lo más pronto posible a la parte del edificio que estuvo clausurado durante años. Y eso solo era la parte fácil de lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Cómo iba a despertar a esa zorra de más de 700 años de antigüedad?

No lo sabía, y lo poco que había entendido del diario de su tatarabuela la dejaba más confusa. Parecía que ella estimaba mucho a esa antropomorfa. Había páginas enteras dedicadas a describir lo desesperante que era Kamui Asakura, por su naturaleza calma y su paciencia infinita.

Yuki hizo una mueca de hastío, pensando en lo problemático que sería tener que lidiar con alguien así. Finalmente, llegó a tiempo a la biblioteca, unos minutos antes de que cerraran.

-Bien, estoy con suerte- Se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Entró muy rápido al edificio y descubrió que estaba completamente vacío. No había nadie que la viera entrar, así que sin perder el tiempo, se escabulló hacía el sótano clausurado de la biblioteca. Aquel lugar estaba tan deteriorado que era complicado caminar entre los escombros y la basura que se había acumulado en el paso del tiempo, ni mencionar lo asqueroso que era atravesar densas y polvorientas telas de araña.

De repente, Yuki sintió una sensación fría detrás de su espalda. Descubrió que su aliento era visible, como si la temperatura hubiera bajado drásticamente y giró desconcertada. Asombrada, se percató que una luz verde apareció enfrente de ella. Era como una luciérnaga gigante, que flotó lentamente a su alrededor.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Es un fantasma!- Estaba algo alterada, hacía mucho que no veía un espíritu de esa forma, y realmente eso no mejoraba su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, ese espíritu se sentía extrañamente familiar, y terminó llenándola de calma y tranquilidad.

El fantasma se dirigió hacia ella y luego paso hacia delante, moviéndose en zig-zag.

-¿Quieres que te siga?- Preguntó Yuki, mientras el espíritu continuo su camino. Miró en todas direcciones con cierta duda, y finalmente se resignó. Lo único que le quedaba era perseguir aquella pequeña mota de luz. Caminó lentamente por el sinuoso pasillo lleno de escombros y telas de araña, hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde un extraño símbolo brillaba con intensidad.

–¡Qué suerte tengo! ¡Es la entrada!- Con una ligera sonrisa, la cisne antropomorfa revisa el diario de su tatarabuela con una pequeña linterna de bolsillo, comprobando la información sobre aquel símbolo extraño. De repente, una mano helada se posa en su hombro y lo presiona con tanta fuerza que se lo lastima.

–Excelente, has hecho un buen trabajo- Aquella voz le pertenecía a Sypher y detrás de él Mallory se sonreía de forma espeluznante, como si le hubieran hecho una desafortunada cirugía plástica en su cara.

–Ya que encontraste la entrada, deberías abrirla-

Yuki estaba aterrada, los dos villanos más conocidos de Acmetropolis la tenían atrapada y lo único que podía hacer era obedecer. Sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor suficiente para dirigirse a ellos, comienza hablar con nerviosismo

–L-lo haré enseguida, so-solo deme unos minutos para consultar este diario-

–Espero que no intentes engañarnos- Mallory sonrió con malicia y Sypher aprovecho para seguir asustándola. Yuki se pone muy pálida pero trata de seguir la corriente.

-¿Qué van a hacer después de que abra la puerta?- La joven antropomorfa comenzó a marcar los signos de aquel conjuro con un yeso brillante para abrir la extraña puerta de piedra que brillaba intensamente.

–Destruir a Kamui Asakura- Contestan al unísono los sujetos que la acompañaban, parecían verse cada vez más amenazadores.

Yuki sentía como su estómago se retorcía por el miedo "_¿Cómo saben de ella?_" Con las manos temblorosas, terminó de colocar el último código en la puerta, y esta se abrió.

–Ve adelante y guíanos- Ordena fríamente Mallory. Yuki se sentía el ser más desgraciado del universo, iba a entregarle en bandeja de plata a la persona más importante para su abuela.

"_Y si no la encontramos ¿Qué será de mí? Puede que Kamui solo sea una bolsa de huesos y polvo… Es imposible que reviva después de haber estado enterrada por más de siete siglos_" Pensó con pesimismo la joven antropomorfa mientras se abría paso en el oscuro pasadizo que se extendía delante de ella. Tal vez su abuela se equivocó y Kamui Asakura fue destruida por el paso del tiempo.

(…)

Al entrar a la biblioteca de la ciudad, el edificio más antiguo conocido hasta entonces, el equipo Loonatic descubrió que estaba abandonada. No había un alma allí, y al adentrarse al edificio, todos tuvieron la sensación de entrar a un ambiente pesado y agobiante.

–Fascinante, parece que hay grandes emanaciones de la misma clase de energía que destrozo el sistema de seguridad de la prisión- Tech comprobó los niveles de energía con su escáner, estaba algo agitado por la presión que esa extraña fuerza estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos, y no llega a cubrirse cuando aquel aparato estalló en pedazos justo en su cara.

El coyote se queja de dolor mientras su cara calcinada y humeante comienza a regenerarse. Ace hace una observación oportuna mientras aprecia como su comunicador comenzaba a desprender chispas y un ligero aroma a circuitos quemados –Parece que este lugar es a prueba de aparatos electrónicos, viejo-

Lexi miro con tristeza como su reproductor de mp3 estallaba de la misma forma que el escáner de Tech, y lo suelta antes que de que le queme la mano –¡Rayos! Lo que sea que provoque esto, lo va a pagar ¡Este era mi reproductor favorito!-

Duck tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que estaban atrapados en una de esas películas de terror, donde los protagonistas están en un sitio oscuro y desolado, sin tecnología para comunicarse con el mundo exterior. Solo faltaba que empiecen a desaparecer uno por uno hasta que al final él se quede solo y…

–¡Bien! Fue una falsa alarma de Zadabia, no parece haber nadie aquí ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?- Duck trató de escaparse, pero Slam lo detiene y lo conduce hacia el interior del edificio, llevándolo a cuestas.

-Tranquilo Duck, no hemos revisado todo el lugar todavía, nos falta ver el museo, el sótano y todas las oficinas, ellos pueden estar ocultos en cualquier lugar- Rev revisa todo el lugar con su GPS interno, pero una terrible migraña no le permitió concentrarse.

-¿Estas bien?- Dice preocupado Ace mientras Rev sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos, con una expresión dolorida en su rostro.

-Sí, solo es un dolor… de cabeza- El correcaminos frunce el ceño al pensarlo detenidamente y mira algo preocupado a Tech –No puedo concentrarme para usar mi GPS interno-

-Tal vez sea la energía que hay en este lugar- Tech estaba nervioso, sin tecnología ni comunicación hacia el mundo exterior, ese sitio podía ser una especie de trampa mortal para ellos.

Ace se queda pensando por un momento y toma una decisión.

-Vamos a continuar, nos tendremos que separar…-

-NO-

-Duck, necesitamos encontrar a los fugitivos antes de que escapen- Dice molesto Ace.

-Pero no entienden, eso es lo que pasa en todas las películas de terror y siempre acaban desapareciendo la mitad de los personajes- Exclama alterado Duck, haciendo que Slam suspire con resignación.

-Nadie va a desaparecer…- Lexi habla muy segura al principio, pero luego de pensarlo, ella mira a Ace con algo de anhelo –…Si tenemos cuidado ¿Verdad?-

-Yo tampoco creo que separarnos sea una buena idea- Rev estaba de acuerdo con Duck. Además, si su GPS no funcionaba allí, no había forma de saber qué pasaría con los poderes de los demás.

-Bien, como no tenemos acceso a la tecnología y no hay forma de que Rev rastree a Mallory y Sypher- Tech se interrumpe y carraspea un poco, mientras su cara se sonrojaba levemente por lo que tenía pensado hacer -Slam y yo tendremos que rastrearlos a la antigua-

Slam asiente y se tira al piso en busca de algún rastro, olisqueando el lugar con mucho cuidado. Tech lo imita un poco menos entusiasta. Por lo menos no había forma de que ninguno de los presentes capture aquel momento en video, pero estaba seguro de que Rev recordaría esta embarazosa experiencia por el resto de sus vidas.

-¡Fugitivos!- Slam encontró el rastro más rápido que Tech, pero los dos tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo con la dirección que tomaron sus "presas".

-Tomaron este camino hace unos pocos minutos- El coyote dice esto, traduciendo lo que Slam estaba intentando comunicarle –Es por allí-

-Oh, que buen chico eres- Rev le da una palmadita a Tech, tratándolo como un cachorro que le había traído su periódico. El coyete le golpea la mano con rapidez, mirándolo ceñudo.

-No tientes tu suerte-

El equipo continuo su camino, siguiendo el rastro de Mallory y Sypher, atravesando todo el edificio hasta llegar a la entrada del sótano. Se notaba que alguien más había pasado por allí, por todas las telas de arañas removidas y las notorias huellas en el polvo que cubría el pasillo.

Cuando finalmente se les terminó el pasillo y llegaron a toparse con una especie de entrada. Una pesada piedra estaba en el suelo y los símbolos que la adornaban brillaban con fuerza.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lexi levanta una roca que estaba adornada con unas letras en yeso brillante –¡Ace! Puede que Mallory y Sypher tengan un rehén-

–Genial, ahora tenemos que negociar con ellos, solo falta que amenacen con volarnos en pedazos- Duck protestaba mientras trataba de sacarse de encima una tela de araña muy pegajosa

Lexi le extiende la roca a Ace para que lea su contenido –Así que Mallory y Sypher no han venido a renovar su material de lectura- La piedra rezaba una nota un tanto extraña_: "Estoy atrapada, necesito ayuda pronto, mataran a alguien muy importante para mí. Yuki Spinett" _

Rev se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la linda antropomorfa que se cruzó por la mañana y le susurro a Tech, tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás.

–Tech, es la chica que vi esta mañana-

-¿Seguro?- Tech frunció el ceño levemente. Rev había cruzado un par de palabras con esa chica, no era posible que Mallory o Sypher sepan de lo que significaba para él –Es una desafortunada coincidencia-

Rev asintió levemente, comprendiendo lo que Tech estaba tratando de decirle. Él no tenía la culpa de su secuestro, era solo una coincidencia. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

…

Yuki seguía aquel oscuro y tenebroso camino junto con sus captores. El lugar le estaba afectando, podía sentir la energía que emanaban las paredes y muy dentro de ella sabía que era peligroso seguir. Aquel extraño pasadizo parecía respirar y tener vida. La oscuridad solo aumentaba aquella sensación de incertidumbre, pero peor era Mallory y Sypher comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña. No la amenazaban, no hablaban mucho, solo caminaban como un par autómatas, como si alguien o algo les estuviera controlando. Yuki sentía que una horrible presencia los estaba acompañando, no sabía lo que era, pero era muy fuerte y desagradable.

Llegaron a un salón lleno de antorchas muy viejas, pero todas estaban apagadas. En ese momento Yuki recordó algo que había leído en el diario de su bisabuela.

–Puedo encenderlas, así podremos caminar mejor-

–Por nosotros no deberías preocuparte, la oscuridad es reconfortante- La voz de Sypher parecía haber cambiado al igual que Mallory.

–Si te ayudará a guiarnos, enciéndelas, pero que no se te ocurra hacer nada temerario- La extraña voz de esa mujer le empezó a dar escalofríos, era como si dos o más personas estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo.

Claro que Yuki no iba a intentar nada, no podía hacer nada contra ellos. Buscó a su alrededor y vio una antorcha que tenía el mismo símbolo que estaba en la entrada de aquel lugar. Yuki busca en el diario y pronuncia la palabra que rompía el sello de la antorcha "_aberux_", y el símbolo brilló.

De repente todas las antorchas del lugar se encendieron, podía verse claramente cada rincón del camino.

….

En la entrada en la cual caminaban los Loonatics, las luces de las recién encendidas antorchas permitían ver un enorme salón con tres puertas muy grandes, Rev rápidamente comprobó que todas podían abrirse. Pero no sabían a cual debían acceder, Tech y Slam habían perdido el rastro de los fugitivos allí.

–Este lugar es más grande de lo que aparenta- Lexi observa con mucha atención el enorme claustro al que habían llegado. Era como estar del tamaño de un estadio de baloncesto y no estaba segura de que el edificio de la biblioteca de la ciudad, fuera tan grande como para tener anexado un sitio así de grande.

–Es como si las dimensiones se distorsionaran justo en la entrada… es muy probable que ya no estemos en Acmetropolis- Tech decía esto fascinado mientras tocaba las paredes de aquel sitio. Nada parecido a un viaje interdimensional había sido experimentado antes, y solo había leído teorías respecto al tema.

-Distorsionado o no, debemos encontrar a los fugitivos y a su rehén- Ace los reunió a todos para comenzar a planear como solucionar aquella situación –Bien, ahora si nos separaremos en parejas y recorreremos todas las puertas, Slam ve con Lexi, Tech y Rev irán por la del medio y Duck ira conmigo-

Duck miró a Ace con mala cara, no quería entrar a ese lugar y no le gustó para nada la idea de separarse. Pero era la mejor forma de cubrir más terreno y todos quedaron en encontrarse en aquel salón en menos de una hora, si no daban con los fugitivos.

-Dejen un rastro por el camino, que no pueda borrarse fácilmente y traten de no perderse- Ace termina de explicar el resto de su plan y todos parecían estar de acuerdo, hasta Duck terminó siendo convencido por el intrépido líder.

-Nos vemos dentro de una hora- Dice Tech mientras acompaña a Rev por la puerta del medio.

-Hey, Duck, no vamos a desaparecer ¿Okey?- Lexi le da al pato una palmada en la espalda para despabilarlo y este protesta por lo bajo. Le dirige una mirada a Slam, pidiéndole ayuda, y este sube sus hombros resignado.

-Está bien- Duck se despide de Lexi y Slam con una expresión de congoja, y sigue a Ace por la otra puerta –Esto no es buena idea-

-Lo sé, pero tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir que la rehén- Ace estaba muy serio al respecto –Ella no tiene tiempo para dudas, Duck-

El pato deja que Ace se le adelante, y lo sigue. Después de unos pocos minutos en silencio, se aburre y comienza hablarle a Ace de lo genial que sería poder entrenar su propio equipo de basherball, cuando se retire de su carrera de superhéroe.

(…)

-Así que…- Tech no sabía muy bien como empezar aquella conversación, por lo que intentó recordar lo que le había dicho Rev y señalar lo evidente -…Yuki trabaja aquí, en la biblioteca ¿no?-

-Es probable- Rev estaba demasiado serio y no se percató de lo tenso que estaba, sus palabras salieron lentamente de su boca, como si las estuviera escogiendo –No hablamos mucho cuando nos conocimos-

-Claro… y estás conciente que no es tu culpa que haya sido raptada por Mallory y Sypher ¿Verdad?-

-Si, eso creo- El correcaminos contesta lo que quería escuchar su compañero, para evitar esa incomoda charla.

-Bien, eso es suficiente para mi- Tech era conciente que las relaciones y las emociones no eran su fuerte, el fiasco de relación que tuvo Mallory cuando trabajaba en Acme Tech respaldaba ese hecho. A veces le costaba trabajo creer que en la actualidad tenía que padecer las consecuencias de aquel fracaso.

-Hay otra puerta al fondo- Rev acelera el paso para llegar hasta esta y se da cuenta que no puede abrirla. La golpea con sus puños y comprueba que es de metal –Creo que esto entra en tu campo-

-Apártate un poco, voy a moverla- Tech extiende sus manos y con su poder magnético comienza a doblar levemente el metal. Se detiene por un momento y respira con algo de dificultad.

-¿Está todo bien?- Rev parecía sinceramente preocupado.

-Esto es extraño… No me puedo concentrar del todo- Tech recordaba haber movido cosas más pesadas antes, pero la sensación de estar siendo presionado por una fuerza externa no le permitía usar todos sus poderes –Lo intentare de nuevo…-

-No debimos separarnos, nuestros poderes no funcionan correctamente aquí-

Tech ignoró a su amigo, y trató de mover la puerta nuevamente. El metal de las bisagras no tardó en ceder y aquella enorme estructura cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo.

-No creo que hayan pasado por aquí ¿Seguimos?- Tech no encontró un solo rastro de los fugitivos y Yuki.

-Faltan unos treinta minutos más para regresar, vamos a ver si encontramos algo- Rev responde algo ofuscado y atraviesa la puerta, seguido por Tech.

Llegaron a otra cámara de menor tamaño que la anterior. Había más antorchas iluminando aquel lugar, dándole un aspecto lúgubre junto con las grotescas gárgolas de piedra y grabados que adornaban las paredes. Era como estar en un viejo castillo sacado de una película de terror, y solo faltaba que el monstruo de turno se aparezca a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Este lugar no esta tan mal- decía Tech mientras tocaba los grabados con fascinación.

–Si, solo le quitaría las horribles estatuas, esas raras antorchas con llamas púrpuras y este aire frió que se siente, y tendría un reconfortante departamento de soltero-

Tech se ríe un poco ante esa idea y aparta la vista para concentrarse en como iban a salir de aquel lugar. El diseño de la habitación era completamente circular, lo cual se le hacía un poco extraño, y no parecía tener otra salida que la puerta que había derribado.

Mientras caminaban por aquel lugar, Rev acciona un botón trampa en el suelo y una compuerta se abre a sus pies. Los dos comienzan a ser succionados por la presión del aire, para caer por el agujero que se había abierto, para que solo sus gritos se pierdan mientras caían por aquella trampa.

….

-Ya casi llegamos- Yuki los mira seria a los dos ¿Era su imaginación o la piel de Mallory empezaba a tornarse azul?

–Perfecto, ahora solo hay que encontrar ese cadáver y destruirlo para que nuestro amo se encargue de los Loonatics- Sypher comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado. Para el horror de la antropomorfa, pudo notar que su lengua tenia forma alargada y fina como una serpiente. Eso era malo, según el diario de su abuela, lo que le sucedía a los dos era un caso grave de posesión, es decir que Yuki estaba siendo acompañada por dos terribles demonios atrapados en el cuerpo de aquellos humanos "_Voy a morir, estoy segura de que cuando acaben con lo que queda de Kamui me van a asesinar_" Ese pensamiento inundó su mente y terminó aceptándolo cobardemente.

–Muévete, quiero terminar con esto pronto- Mallory sonaba amenazante. Estaban por llegar a la tumba de Kamui Asakura y el momento que iba a cambiar la vida de Yuki para siempre, estaba cerca.

….

Tech y Rev seguían cayendo por aquel intrincado túnel que comenzó a bifurcarse en varias direcciones, hasta que termina separando a los dos amigos.

-¡¿HACIA DONDE VA ESTOOOO?!-

Tech creía que no iba a terminar nunca de caer. Ya había perdido de vista a Rev, y el túnel comenzó a terminarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo en un amplio y alto salón, por la poca luz no podía ver hacia donde se dirigía.

**_-AAAH!_-** Tech por un momento pensó que su caída no iba acabar muy bien, y agradeció al mismo tiempo tener el poder de regenerar sus heridas. Al fin su cuerpo golpea contra algo, un poco suave pero aún así Tech se sentía muy adolorido.

–¡Auch! Esto fue muy doloroso-

Al recuperarse, Tech se da cuenta sobre donde había aterrizado finalmente.

_"Imposible"_

Era una zorra antropomorfa, con un traje negro lleno de hebillas y6 muy maltratado. Estaba atada a una especie de altar de piedra, con viejas cadenas grabadas en un idioma indescifrable. Tech se quedó mirándola impresionado. Ella era la chica de su sueño, su cabello color azabache y su piel gris plata eran inconfundibles, pero ¿Qué hacia allí?

El coyote se percató de que la antropomorfa respiraba, porque su mano estaba en su pecho, entre sus generosos senos.

–¡Lo siento mucho!- Tech se apartó de inmediato de ella, muy colorado. Era la primera vez que tocaba a una chica de esa forma, pero sabía que no era correcto.

Siguió estudiándola con cuidado. Ella seguía respirando lentamente

–Mejor será que la saque de aquí- Con su habilidad magnética, el coyote quita las cadenas de la chica zorro y trata de despertarla –Señorita, despierte, por favor-

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Tech la acomodó en sus brazos, levantándola de ese altar y la colocó en una esquina de aquella enorme habitación. Luego trató de comunicarse con los demás, pero se dio cuenta que su comunicador estaba descompuesto.

–No puede ser, los circuitos están destruidos- Le dedico una mirada preocupada a la chica zorro. No podía creer que allí estaba, la chica que quería conocer y ni siquiera podía dirigirle la palabra.

"_Es linda, pero esa ropa le queda demasiado holgada, tal vez si usara algo más ajustado sus figura podría ser mejor apreciada_"

– ¿En que demonios estoy pensando?- El coyote se golpea la cabeza con su mano derecha, y comienza reparar su comunicador. No se percata de que la chica zorro abrió sus ojos de repente, se levanta con lentitud y lo observa por un instante

_-¿Quién eres?-_

–Este… ¿Estas…bien?- Tech se asusta y pega un respingo, trató de acercarse para ayudarla, pero parecía que ella no estaba conforme con su respuesta, porque volvió a preguntarle lo mismo.

-¿Quién eres?-

– Me llamo Tech E. Coyote- El coyote finalmente se dio cuenta de que la joven antropomorfa quería la respuesta correcta. La chica bajo la cabeza al escucharlo, y luego murmuro.

-Soy Kamui Asakura-

Tech escuchó a la chica, su nombre no era común. Él se sintió un poco más nervioso, aunque eso no era tan grave. No tenía idea de lo que venía a continuación.

-Lindo nombre…- Tech no pudo decirle nada más. La zorra terminó de acercarse a él, estaba enfrente a su cara. Era más baja que él y por eso tubo que bajar la vista. Al hacerlo, se encontró con dos hermosos ojos plateados y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más pero ella lo besa.

Tech estaba más asustado que nunca. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Jamás pensó que su primer beso sucedería de esa forma. Los labios de Kamui eran suaves y muy agradables, pero ese suceso estaba mal para su mente racional.

"Es mi primer beso" _"Eres un idiota, es obvio que hay algo malo en ella" _"Pero es muy agradable" _"Es una perfecta extraña, puede que este loca como todos los villanos de esta ciudad"_.

Él no se daba cuenta, pero comenzó a corresponderle. No podía pensar con claridad y sentía como si algo lo estuviera vaciando; como si el calor de su cuerpo lo estuviera abandonando en ese repentino beso.

Kamui se separa de él después de unos "gloriosos" minutos, luego da dos pasos hacia atrás, lo observándolo con cautela. Tech estaba colorado, no podía moverse, se estaba olvidando de respirar.

_"Tranquilízate, ya paso"_ El cerebro de Tech le hablaba a su corazón, que no dejaba de latir con violencia.

La chica zorro bajó su cabeza nuevamente y luego la levantó, como se hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-¿Qué pasó?- Kamui movió su cabeza hacia todos lados, tratando de recordar aquel lugar -¿Qué es este lugar?- Luego miro a Tech con cara alterada -¿Quién eres tu?-

El coyote no sabía si debía responderle o no. La chica zorro se apresuró a acorralarlo nuevamente y le dedicó una mirada altanera.

–¿No hablas?- Ella le dio un vistazo de arriba abajo y le sonrió con calma –Ya lo recuerdo, tu nombre es… Tech-

–Sí, así me llamo ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?- El coyote respiró fuerte y se alejó de ella. Kamui se rió con un poco de picardía.

–Claro, soy Kamui Asakura, el desastre sobrenatural más grande que el hombre haya conocido- Se inclinó delante de él, haciendo una exagerada caravana –A tus ordenes-

….

N/A: Bueno, prometí actualizar cada semana un capitulo, pero estaba un poco liada por el trabajo y el estudio. Espero poder corregir pronto la historia completa, y que puede mejorarla un poco. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loonatics Unleashed**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

...

_Capitulo 3_

**...**

**Confrontando a los demonios**

**…**

Rev cayó en una amplia cámara llena de estatuas con forma de serpientes gigantes. Con algo de dificultad, logró sobrevolar el lugar antes de tocar el piso y aprovechó a observar atentamente cada rincón. Finalmente aterrizó, después de asegurarse que no había nada raro.

Con algo de duda, intenta usar su GPS interno para ubicarse en aquel lugar, pero la migraña volvió a desconcentrarlo antes de que pudiera triangular su ubicación. Rev tuvo que admitir que la situación se estaba volviendo molesta, pero decidió soportar el dolor e intentar detectar la ubicación de Yuki.

La sensación fue espantosa. Sentía que le habían clavado un puñal en el medio de su cerebro y que lo estuvieran removiendo antes de quitárselo. Pero finalmente pudo ver donde estaba Yuki y los fugitivos. Calculó la distancia y el camino que debía recorrer, y sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

El camino pasaba demasiado rápido delante de los ojos de Rev a medida que avanzaba por los sinuosos pasillos de aquel enorme laberinto, pero sabía exactamente a donde tenía que ir. Cuando estaba llegando a su meta, comenzó a atravesar una amplia cámara poco iluminada. Disminuyó la velocidad para descansar un poco por el esfuerzo, pero al hacerlo un rayo de energía le roza su brazo derecho, provocándole una leve quemadura.

Rev logra detenerse por completo y rueda por el piso, tratando de protegerse de los siguientes ataques detrás de una estatua de piedra con forma de cobra. Sentía el calor de aquellos rayos atravesando toda la habitación y no quería averiguar que le harían si llegaban a darle de lleno.

-¿Quien fue…?- Tratando de ubicar a sus agresores, Rev recurre nuevamente a su radar interno, pero se dio cuenta que no podía siquiera ubicar su posición. Algo le estaba impidiendo usar sus poderes y realmente no creía que fuera a sobrevivir si la situación seguía extendiéndose.

-Mira como el pajarito salta de terror, que patético es- Una sonora carcajada estalla detrás de él, haciendo que gire la cabeza para poder ubicar su procedencia. Rev tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder reconocer a los individuos que estaban allí, pero no había duda alguna. Eran los fugitivos que estaban buscando y Yuki.

–Sypher, Mallory, dejen en paz a esa pobre chica y entréguense, ya han ocasionado demasiados problemas- El correcaminos escucha una mal lograda risa de villano proveniente de Sypher y se pregunta internamente si estaba en condiciones de hacer algo temerario en su lamentable estado. Al ver el rostro asustado de Yuki, supuso que debía hacer algo más que intentarlo.

De repente, Rev siente que algo la inmoviliza por completo y comienza a levantarlo por encima del suelo, dejando que flote en el aire sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Sentía una fuerza invisible que le presionaba el pecho de tal forma que no le dejaba respirar

–Pobre mortal, esperaba algo más de aquellos que se jactan de ser los seres más poderosos de este mundo- Mallory apareció debajo de Rev con el brazo extendido en su dirección.

–¿Me llamaste mortal?- Rev estaba confundido, no sabía porque Mastermind estaba hablando de una forma tan extraña. Vio que Sypher sostenía el brazo de Yuki con tanta fuerza que de seguro la estaba lastimando.

–¡Dejen en paz a Yuki! ¡Ella no les hizo nada a ustedes!-

Sypher sostiene la cara de la joven antropomorfa y se la enseña a Rev con una sonrisa maligna. Los ojos celestes de Yuki se veían aterrados y brillantes por las lágrimas que no podía derramar. El correcaminos sentía como el estómago se retorcía y el ácido le subía por la garganta.

–Es una Spinett, su familia ha matado a cientos de nosotros, así que vamos a sacarle las tripas y devoraremos su corazón delante de tus ojos- Sypher se acercó a Rev y le tomo la cara con rudeza para mirarlo con detenimiento –Veo un poco de potencial allí también, tendremos que matarte para evitar futuras… molestias-

-Esperen, él no tiene nada que ver con nuestra familia- Yuki sabía sobre la enemistad entre los demonios y la familia Spinett, pero Rev no tenía por qué compartir su destino.

-No viene de parte del padre- Dice Mallory con su nueva voz que parecía ser la conjunción de muchas voces al unísono -¿Vía materna?-

-Para evitar errores habrá que destruir a toda su familia- Sypher sujeta con fuerza a Yuki y la empujan para que avance.

Rev abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no pudo emitir una sola queja; la nueva habilidad de Mallory estaba dejándolo sin posibilidad de usar sus pulmones para succionar aire. Mientras lo arrastraban por aquellos pasillos, el correcaminos pudo apreciar como cambiaba el rostro de ambos humanos a una entidad sobrenatural.

El rostro ceniciento de Mallory fue sustituido por uno escamosos, de un intenso color azul y de su cabeza comenzaron a asomarse cuernos de color amarillo. Sypher también había sufrido una transformación parecida, ahora su cara poseía un color rojo, le había crecido un tercer ojo en la frente y un par de cuernos comenzaron a salirle en la cabeza.

–Mientras menos resistencia haya a la llegada de nuestro creador, más fácil será destruir a este mundo decadente- Sypher mira hacia la oscuridad, como si esperara que alguien lo ataque y agrega –Ahora vayamos a arrancarle la cabeza a Asakura-

….

Tech E. Coyote seguía lamentando el extraño incidente que había ocasionado, el cual lo dejo muy alterado y nervioso. Kamui Asakura no le prestaba demasiada atención, estaba muy ocupada revisando los profundos bolsillos de su gabardina negra, asegurándose de encontrar todas sus pertenencias en su lugar. Finalmente, cuando encontró algo que parecía ser una brújula, le dirigió una mirada tranquila a su compañero.

-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces estar nervioso por algo-

El coyote parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de histeria, y ella estaba siendo un tanto insensible respecto a su estado emocional. Tech trató de hablar, y comenzó amontonar palabras.

-¡Y porque no debería estarlo! ¡Primero estás inconsciente, y después te despiertas, y me, me…!- El coyote respiraba dificultosamente, iba a decirle que ella lo besó, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Sí, siento eso, la mayoría de los rituales son así de molestos- La zorra antropomorfa hizo un ademán de hastío con su mano derecha, y lo miró con tranquilidad –Ya sabes, hacer tales cosas a cierta hora, con eclipse, con luna llena, con sangre de animales pequeños… en mi opinión debería haber una versión sencilla para esas cosas-

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando-

–¿Estás de broma?- Kamui lo mira confundida, y luego le sonríe –Se supone que para despertarme deberías ser un psíquico poderoso o a lo sumo un mago-

-Yo no soy psíquico y mucho menos un mago, yo solo…-

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí entonces?- Kamui lo interrumpe con una expresión incrédula –Las personas normales morirían por solo atravesar el portal que conecta este mundo con el tuyo-

-¿Morir? ¿Portal?- Tech se muerde el labio tratando de encastrar las piezas y razonar –Sobrevivimos gracias a nuestros poderes y realmente estamos en otra dimensión-

-Oh bien, no importa, ya estoy despierta y lista para patear traseros demoniacos- Ella hace sonar sus nudillos y luego camina hacia lo que parecía ser un muro impenetrable –Y por cierto ¿En qué año estamos?-

Tech miro la espalda Kamui con mala cara, resopló y mientras pensaba _"¿Porque todas las mujeres que conozco están desequilibradas?_"

–Es 29 de febrero del año 2774-

–Más de siete siglos, pasaron más de siete siglos- Kamui murmuró con pesadumbre ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido? ¿Y para qué? Para que el mundo encuentre sus pastillas e intente suicidarse de nuevo…

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Seh- Kamui asintió, pasó su mano por sus cabellos negros y suspiró con resignación -¿Te apetece salir de aquí? Este lugar es muy peligroso para alguien como tú-

–Me sé cuidar solo, ni tienes que preocuparte por mi- Tech miro un poco exasperado a la chica, sintiendo su ego herido. Ella encogió los hombros y caminó hacia uno de los rincones. El coyote la observa con desconfianza, esperando que la zorra lo ataque o lo insulte –Y ahora que despertaste ¿Qué piensas hacer Asakura?-

–Voy a salir de aquí a tomar aire, hace más de siete siglos que no veo la luz del sol- Kamui empujó una palanca oculta entre las piedras talladas y una puerta se abrió delante de ella –Si quieres, puedes acompañarme-

-¿A qué te refieres con que has estado encerrada hace más de siete siglos?- Tech ni se molestó en agradecerle por ayudarlo a salir de allí, solo quería averiguar si ella era una amenaza para la sociedad. No podía equivocarse de nuevo, y por lo tanto, no iba a darle ningún beneficio a Kamui hasta que pruebe ser de confianza.

La zorra antropomorfa lo miró con una expresión neutra, como si estuviera pensando que contestarle. Supuso que tenía que ser un poco sincera. Solo un poco.

–Me refiero a que estuve sellada en este lugar por más de siete siglos- Ella se sonrió con picardía mientras rasca su mejilla con su dedo índice –No soy una anciana muy bien conservada, más bien deberías considerarme como una de esas reliquias que están en el Templo de la Muerte, y sabes que por ningún motivo deberías moverlas de su lugar-

–Es decir que eres del pasado y no eres de confianza... La historia de mi vida- Tech no sabía si debería salir huyendo y sellar el lugar antes de que esta situación se siguiera extendiendo. Pero Kamui no parecía tener malas intenciones, además era del pasado. Con solo ver su ropa, el antiguo reloj que usaba para ver la hora y lo que parecía ser una brújula antigua para guiarse. Con algo de duda, señala la brújula con una expresión de escepticismo.

–¿Piensas usar eso? Los campos magnéticos de la Tierra están alterados, las brújulas ya no sirven-

–Estás de broma ¿Los campos magnéticos están alterados?- Kamui evade las dudas de Tech, tratando de sacarle información. Solía usarlo para interrogar a testigos de hechos sobrenaturales –Eso solo podría pasar si hubiera un hoyo enorme en la Tierra-

-Efectivamente, hace un par de años un meteorito colisiono contra el planeta- Tech se impresionó un poco por lo perspicaz que era la joven zorra y lo apunto a la lista de razones para dudar de ella.

-¿Un meteorito? ¿Cómo el que borró a los dinosaurios?... El mundo no ha cambiado nada, sigue pidiendo a gritos que lo destruyan…- Ella se mordió la lengua al decir esto y le sonrió nerviosa a Tech que la miraba con algo de incertidumbre -…Olvida eso, tenemos poco tiempo para salir de aquí antes de que este universo colapse-

-Me pareces menos confiable a medida que te conozco- Tech se da cuenta que se acabó el corredor y llegaron a la entrada de aquel lugar.

-No deberías confiar en mí ¿Pero yo debería confiar en ti?- Ella lo mira con mala cara –En lo que a mí respecta, eres solo un coyote con mallas, demasiado petulante y que de seguro oculta algo ¿Estás seguro que no eres un psicópata?-

Tech resopla indignado y listo para retrucarle, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un rayo rojo pasa por encima de la cabeza de los dos. Kamui se cubrió la cara con su brazo derecho, mientras el coyote recibió el impacto de aquel ataque directo en su brazo. Ella vislumbró como se lo habían arrancado del cuerpo, las gotas de sangre y unos pequeños trozos de carne chamuscada cayeron sobre su cabello.

Todo iba demasiado rápido. Kamui empuja a Tech detrás de una columna de mármol mientras el siguiente rayo que le disparan provoca una gran explosión que destrozo el corredor por dónde venían.

-Hijos de puta- Ella gruñe furiosa al ver como el joven coyote perdía sangre profusamente y gritaba dolorido. Eso no estaba bien, sino hacía algo Tech iba a morir desangrado, así que trata de recuperar la compostura y hacerle un torniquete.

–Tranquilo, no te muevas, hay que parar la hemorragia…-

-Deja… argh… estoy bien… no es tan malo… como parece- La sangre finalmente se detuvo, aunque esa herida no se estaba curando con la rapidez habitual. Tech tuvo que conformarse con no morir desangrado.

Kamui eleva un poco las cejas al ver como el coyote comenzó a regenerar su brazo lentamente. No era un espectáculo bonito ver como el hueso volvía a crecer, y la carne comenzaba a cubrirlo, pero aún así le resultó fascinante.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Tech- Ella le sonríe con algo de calma, y le da una amistosa palmada en su hombro sano, la cual Tech recibió con cara de pocos amigos. Kamui ignora lo irritado que estaba el coyote y se gira para enfrentarse a sus agresores. No parecía estar asustada o molesta como antes. Parecía estar muy confiada.

–Parece que el coyote encontró a Asakura- Era la voz de Mallory, pero un poco más ronca.

-Bien, será más divertido acabar con ella ahora que está despierta- Comenta Sypher mientras le sonríe a Kamui como un gato a punto de zamparse un indefenso canario.

–¿Mallory? ¿Sypher? ¿Qué demonios les pasó?- Tech vio con horror a los nuevos y mejorados _Mastermind_ y _Sypher_, parecían espantosos monstruos salidos de una mente desquiciada. En su bruma de dolor pudo notar que llevaban a la rastra a Rev y a una chica cisne, que debía ser Yuki –Que demonios ¡Déjenlos en paz! -

–Goki y Zenki- Kamui los miró con una ligera sonrisa y comienza hablar como si nada malo estuviera pasando –No era necesario armar tanto jaleo, ya saben que no soy aficionada a las fiestas de bienvenida-

-Por lo visto, aún sigues siendo… hilarante- Goki, quien hablaba a través de Mallory, pierde interés en Rev y en Yuki, dejándolos caer al otro lado de la habitación.

-Considerando que ustedes no tienen mucho sentido del humor, no me siento halagada- Kamui mira con cuidado al demonio, mientras este se movía a su lado derecho para cortarle el paso.

-Hemos venido a destruirte, Asakura ¿Pensaste que esta dimensión iba a protegerte para siempre? Gracias a estos cuerpos humanos podemos mantenernos con vida en este asqueroso sitio- Era Zenki el que hablaba en lugar de Sypher. Kamui solo le dedicó una mirada aburrida, con una expresión parecida a "hablas demasiado".

-¿Han pasado setecientos años y recién se les ocurre como entrar a este sitio sin que exploten como una pompa de jabón?- Kamui niega con pena ajena –Demonios eran los de antes, ustedes dos son un asco-

Mientras Goki y Zenki no se dan cuenta que la chica zorro solo estaba ganando tiempo antes de pelear, Tech aprovecha a auxiliar a su amigo y a la chica cisne. Su brazo había sido completamente regenerado, por lo que pudo usarlo para acomodar el cuerpo de Rev. El pobre estaba muy maltrecho, tenía fracturado el brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda estaba doblada de una forma poco usual. Yuki parecía estar bien, se despertó apenas Tech la movió del suelo y se apartó de él asustada.

–_Por favor, no me hagas daño_-

-Tranquila, soy amigo de Rev y no voy a lastimarte, estoy aquí para ayudar- Tech se queda un poco impresionado con los enormes ojos color azul de Yuki. Con timidez, ella asintió levemente, haciendo te el coyote se sintiera incómodo. Era bastante complicado descubrir que la chica que le gusta a tu mejor amigo te parezca linda.

Finalmente, ella dejó de mirarlo para concentrarse en Rev. Estaba inconsciente aún y probablemente necesitaba un hospital lo más pronto posible.

–Voy a necesitar que cuides de Rev, solo será por un momento- Tech mira a Yuki con intensidad y ella asiente, sin dudarlo dos veces. Un tanto nervioso, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kamui y se enfrentó con ella a los dos demonios que estaban allí.

-Rev necesita atención médica-

-Si, desde aquí puedo oler su sangre, morirá en poco tiempo-

Tech apretó los dientes, asintiendo con una mirada llena de rabia. Los carnívoros saben cuando un animal esta a punto de palmarla y a Rev le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

–Terminemos con esto entonces- Kamui vio a Tech por el rabillo del ojo que comenzó a manipular todo el metal que había en ese lugar. Ella dejo de prestarle atención cuando se lanzó sobre Zenki para darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

La cara del demonio se lleno de gritas rojas incandescentes y grito de dolor mientras su cara se consumía. Al ver los nudillos de la zorra, noto que llevaba una manopla de plata pura con unos grabados antidemonicos. Mientras tanto, todo el metal que Tech le lanzó a Goki con su poder magnético, la golpeo con tanta violencia que terminó estampándola en la pared.

-Buena jugada- Tech ve a Kamui sonriéndole mientras le decía esto. La había impresionado y por algún motivo eso lo hizo sentir demasiado bien para estar en semejante situación.

-Lo mismo digo-

Zenki y Goki se incorporan, y ven algo asustados a Kamui, que coloco sus puños delante de ella y los hizo sonar de forma desagradable.

–Ahora que nos hemos presentado, voy a sacarlos de esos cuerpos a golpes, y cuando termine con ustedes dos, desearan no haber puesto un solo pie en este lugar-

…

–Esto parece un laberinto- Ace miraba a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que habían llegado al punto de donde partieron, y no habían encontrado a ninguno de los fugitivos.

–Este basurero me está sacando de quicio- Duck estaba histérico, no se molestó en ocultar el hecho de que deseaba salir de aquel extraño lugar y regresar a la ciudad, sin preocuparse por la rehén que seguía cautiva -¿No podemos dejar que la cabezona y el chico de mayas se pudran en este lugar?-

Ace le dedica una mirada venenosa a Duck. Estaba listo para contestarle con todo el cinismo que había acumulado en su pequeña caminata por aquel pasillo, cuando de repente ve a Lexi y Slam llegando por el otro lado de la habitación.

-No puedo creer que hayamos llegado al principio- Lexi estaba casi tan irritada como Duck, no dejaba de quejarse mientras acompañaba a un Slam muy aburrido. Parecía que ellos tampoco habían tenido mucho éxito en su búsqueda.

-Hey Lex ¿Puedes usar tu superoído? Necesitamos saber si Tech y Rev están cerca, tal vez ellos encontraron algo-

Lexi asiente ante la orden de Ace y trata de escuchar alguna señal de los dos únicos miembros que no estaban allí, pero solo oye unos pasos lentos y seguros, que se hacían cada vez más y más cercanos.

–Alguien se acerca, y definitivamente no son nuestros amigos-

De repente, Slam siente que se le eriza el pelaje, y sin poder evitarlo comienza a gruñir. Se sentía nervioso, ya estaba en guardia, tensando por completo su cuerpo. Estaba esperando que algo intente arrancarle la cabeza, literalmente.

-¿Por qué estás tan tenso, Slam?- Duck le palmea la espalda y siente como el demonio de Tazmania se estremece bajo su mano. Slam se da vuelta y mira a su compañero con una expresión procupada.

–Mala compañía-

Ace eleva las cejas al escuchar a su compañero y se gira hacia la entrada de aquel salón, para ver al recién llegado. Allí parado con soltura y cierta elegancia, había un hombre de cabello claro y un traje gris con rayas negras. Se lo veía relajado, jugando con una daga plateada con una extraña forma.

–¿No se sienten afortunados?- Una sonrisa desagradable se dibujó en el fino rostro de aquel hombre, que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con calma –Están a punto de presenciar el inicio del fin del universo, regocíjense-

–¿Quién eres?- Ace ve a Slam por el rabillo del ojo. El demonio de Tasmania estaba provocando que el aire de la habitación comience a calentarse y comenzó a formarse una ligera ventisca a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que iba atacar a ese sujeto con uno de sus tornados ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso lo conocía de otro lado?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que le daré mi nombre a un simple mortal como tú? He destruido naciones, tentado a líderes espirituales hasta conducirlos al mismo infierno, he mutilado y violado a cientos de vírgenes inocentes… Lo único que tienes que saber de mí en estos momentos, es que voy a destruirte- Aquel hombre empuñó su arma blanca y de un solo movimiento partió el piso de la habitación en dos, haciendo que el techo colapse sobre nuestros héroes.

Slam deshace los escombros que comenzaron a caer sobre sus compañeros con un potente tornado, pero se detiene, demasiado cansado para seguir usando sus poderes. Respira con dificultad y le echa un vistazo a los demás. Si él no podía soportarlo, no quedaba muchas chances para Lexi y Duck. Tal vez Ace pudiera ser más tolerante.

-Nuestros poderes no están al cien por ciento- Ace murmura esto sabiendo que Lexi iba a escucharlo. No se dio cuenta que aquel extraño hombre también podía hacerlo.

-¿Se han dado cuenta? No pueden usar sus poderes en su totalidad porque están en otra dimensión- El hombre salta sobre una de las columna que derribo y les sonríe a los cuatro como si fuera a comérselos –Este lugar fue creado para evitar que se abran puertas, puertas que llevan a otros mundos y protegen sus frágiles existencia de nuestro señor-

-Te voy a mostrar quien no puede usar sus poderes en su totalidad- Duck se adelanta, mientras forma un huevo de lava para lanzárselo a su interlocutor. Aquel extraño hombre lo recibe de lleno en la cara, dejando que la queme por completo.

Aún de pie, aquel horrible ser les dedica una risa ronca y les enseña como su cara quemada, despellejada y cubierta de ampollas, comienza a curarse lentamente.

–Eso es inútil mortal, no puedes matar lo que no comprendes-

Lexi mira a Ace preocupada, pero este le hace una seña con su cabeza. Ella asiente, y luego salta hacia su oponente para lanzarle uno de sus ataques psíquicos. La onda de energía psíquica pudo desorientar lo suficiente al extraño personaje, para que Ace pudiera darle de lleno con su visión laser.

-Tal vez no sepamos que eres, pero aún podemos derribarte- Exclama Lexi, ignorando lo mareada y cansada que se sentía de usar sus poderes allí. Ve que su líder saca la espada del guardián para seguir peleando. Daba la impresión que Ace no se sentía afectado por aquel lugar.

–Ya entiendo porque estás tan confiado, viejo- Ace miraba con detenimiento como su adversario se levantaba como si nada de aquellos efectivos ataques. La espada del Guardián reaccionó ante la energía que emanaba aquel extraño hombre y comenzó a succionar la energía de Ace. Un halo azul cubrió por completo la hoja del arma y después de eso, pequeñas descargas eléctricas comenzaron a rodearla.

–Me preocuparía por esa espada si no estuvieras a punto de desmayarte por el esfuerzo- Aquel hombre limpió su traje despreocupadamente a medida que se regeneraban sus heridas, mientras Ace trataba con mucho esfuerzo mantenerse en pie para poder atacarlo –Darle semejante arma a un ser tan patético y débil me hace sentir enfermo ¿No te pasa lo mismo?-

-No me subestimes, viejo- Ace comenzó a ver doble y se tambaleo peligrosamente.

Lexi miró a Slam horrorizada. El demonio de Tazmania no le prestó atención, mientras trataba de levantar a Duck del suelo. El pato lucía un tanto enfermo, pero trató de enderezarse al ver que Ace seguía de pie.

-Voy a partirle la cara a ese tipo-

-No creo que eso sea suficiente, Duck- Lexi muerde su labio frustrada –Lo atacamos directamente y está como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Monstruo- Concluye taciturno Slam.

-Soy mucho más que eso, bola de pelos-

Aquel horroroso hombre le sonríe a Slam con total calma y luego se concentra en Ace, quien estaba listo para atacarlo con la espada del Guardián. Sin sentirse amenazado, movió nuevamente su puñal para lanzarse sobre el conejo y asestar un fuerte golpe. Las hojas de ambas armas chocaron y estallaron en una explosión de color rojo y purpura, dejando enceguecidos a Duck, Lexi y Slam por un momento.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron a Ace en el piso, con los ojos en blanco. Parecía que estaba catatónico porque todo su cuerpo convulsionaba y una ligera espuma de saliva se escurría por su boca.

-¡ACE!-

Lexi mira con horror a su líder caído. Al elevar la vista ve como su oponente había perdido su brazo y su cara estaba quemada de nuevo. Le sonríe confiado a los demás miembros del equipo Loonatic que seguían de pie, mientras su brazo volvía a crecer.

-Solo denme un momento y enseguida los atiendo-

La risa seca y cruel resonó en aquel salón, helando el corazón de nuestros héroes.

…..

-Te destruiremos Asakura, vengaremos a nuestros hermanos y a todos aquellos a los que has condenado, te has metido con fuerzas que siquiera comprendes y…-

Kamui rodó los ojos, irritada al escuchar aquel gastado discurso. Zenki y Goki no tenían muchas opciones que atacarla verbalmente. Ambos quedaron un poco maltrechos después de la pelea que tuvieron con ella y Tech, y finalmente, terminaron atrapados en un diagrama de demonio que estaba grabado en el techo de aquel salón.

Eso no le sorprendía para nada a la zorra antropomorfa. La dimensión en la que fue sellada había sido diseñada para evitar que cualquier ser sobrenatural la alcance y la despierte. Excepto por Tech, que no era un ser sobrenatural, sin embargo era una especie de… ¿Mutante? Ni siquiera ella se atrevía a pensar qué demonios era aquel coyote capaz de regenerarse a sí mismo y manipular el metal al igual que el jodido Magneto.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía intimidada, nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo semejante antes.

-Así que…- Tech se acerca un poco a Kamui, que estaba en cuclillas mirando detenidamente a los humanos poseídos, lo cuales estaban paralizados bajo aquel pentagrama –…Ellos no pueden salir de allí, ni siquiera pueden atacarnos-

-No, solo pueden amenazarnos e insultarnos- La zorra lo mira de reojo, con una expresión aburrida que ocultaba sus instinto de preservación –Pero son demonios, sus insultos son repetitivos y poco originales-

-Estas demasiado acostumbrada a esto-

-Seh, demasiado acostumbrada- Ella suspira resignada –Bien, tendré que exorcizar a estos demonios, pero tu amigo necesita atención medica…-

Tech asiente levemente y ve como la chica zorro saca su brújula del bolsillo para entregársela.

-Sigue la aguja. Te guiara a la salida y…-

-¡Espera!- Yuki, quien había acomodado la cabeza a de Rev en su regazo para que descanse, mira con algo de duda a los dos caninos antes de seguir hablando. Los dos le parecían demasiado amenazantes, tal así que ella no estaba segura si podría hablar correctamente. Sin embargo, sabía que Rev no iba a llegar a tiempo al hospital sino actuaba pronto.

–Yo… yo puedo… ha-hacer algo- La joven antropomorfa estaba nerviosa. La mirada condescendiente de Tech no la estaba ayudando, pero Kamui elevó los hombros con total tranquilidad, haciendo un gesto de "yo no me quejo".

-Si estas segura, adelante-

Yuki asiente, coloca su mano en el pecho del correcaminos y cierra sus ojos. La palma de su delgada mano se iluminó con un resplandor blanco y cubrió con un halo blanco todo el cuerpo de Rev.

De repente, la temperatura del lugar bajó sorpresivamente y empezó a nevar.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Tech le pregunta a Kamui consternado ante el extraño fenómeno –Esto es muy extraño… comenzó a nevar-

El coyote extiende la palma de su mano, viendo como los pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre esta y derretirse. Kamui sonrió levemente al sentir los copos de nieve entre sus orejas, y trata de moverlas para sacársela de encima. Era como volver a ver a su vieja amiga usando su "mojo" psíquico para curar heridas. Para suerte de Rev, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y a regenerarse bajo la mano de Yuki.

–No te preocupes, ella está curando a tu amigo- Kamui le dedica una ligera sonrisa a Tech –Por el tipo de energía espiritual que despide parece que pertenece a la familia Spinett, son psíquicos expertos en curar y proteger-

-¿Curar y proteger?- Tech ve con algo de duda como su amigo deja de sangrar y recupera la conciencia. Estaba impresionado, parecía que todo su cuerpo se había regenerado en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pero la habitación seguía helada. Un extraño efecto secundario de aquella útil habilidad.

Rev abrió los ojos con dificultad. Los parpados le pesaban y estaba sintiendo mucho frío en su cuerpo. La luz comenzó a entrar por su retina y pudo enfocar la imagen que estaba delante de él. Eran los ojos de Yuki, tan suaves y azules como los recordaba, acompañando aquella linda carita que lo hacía delirar. Si estaba muerto, no lo lamentaba.

–¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿No te han dicho que tienes los ojos más bonitos? Eres un ángel de seguro, porque estoy muerto y llegue al cielo, creo que estoy…- Rev seguía balbuceando lo que parecían ser piropos y las frases más melosas que podía extraer del fondo de su mente. Yuki sonrió, sin sentirse apena, demasiado feliz por verlo consiente y sano. Le besó la frente a Rev, haciendo que este deje de hablar para comenzar a reírse apenado.

–Funcionó- Yuki mira a Kamui y a Tech muy emocionada. El coyote se acerca a su amigo para ayudarlo a que se ponga de pie y le palmea la espalda amistosamente, tratando de no parecer demasiado emotivo con él.

-No te va matar dar un abrazo de vez en cuando- Protesta Rev al ver que el coyote no tenía intenciones de demostrarle lo mucho que le alegraba que estuviera con vida.

-Seh, claro… ¿Y qué tipo de psíquico eres, Kamui?- Tech mira a la zorra con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si ella tuviera que ayudarlo a evitar aquel momento embarazoso.

-Soy de los que hacen el trabajo sucio- La zorra contesta con sequedad y se dirige a los humanos para comenzar a exorcizarlos –Ahora voy a sacar a los demonios de estas personas, es peligroso que se queden en su cuerpo por más tiempo-

Kamui rodea a Mallory y a Sypher, los mira con algo de duda mientras trata de descifrar que exorcismo usar para sacarlos de allí. Sacó un llavero lleno de talismanes y comenzó a enseñarles uno por uno, hasta que uno de estos hizo que los dos poseídos enloquecieran.

-Bien, puedo con esto- Kamui se detiene delante de ellos y los mira detenidamente. Con suavidad comienza a murmurar el exorcismo, pronunciado en una lengua que estaba más muerta que el latín. Los dos humanos se retorcían dentro de su trampa, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban y sus cuerpos se contorsionaban.

De repente, dos objetos salieron de ellos, flotando sobre sus cabezas para luego caer a los pies Kamui, uno era un cuchillo y el otro una esfera. Mientras tanto del cuerpo de Sypher salió una ráfaga de energía roja que ese oculto dentro del objeto esférico, y de Mallory salió una ráfaga de azul que se terminó ocultando dentro del cuchillo.

–Creo que eso es todo- Kamui ve como los cuerpos de ambos humanos se desploman en el suelo. Se agacha un poco para recoger los objetos, los mira con una sonrisa socarrona y murmura mientras los guarda en los profundos bolsillos de su viejo abrigo negro –Como me gustan las reliquias-

-¿Van a estar bien?- Tech no sabe si debería acercarse a Mallory y Sypher para averiguar si seguían con vida.

-Puedes revisarles el pulso, pero no huelen como si hubieran muerto-

-Sí, eso parece- Tech estaba consternado ante esa declaración. Era raro que un antropomorfo se confié tanto en sus sentidos y no actué como un humano en esa época… Kamui era un tanto "primitiva" en ese aspecto.

–Sorprendente, ese exorcismo debió demandar demasiada energía espiritual- Yuki miraba a Kamui con fascinación.

-No necesite mucha energía- Con una expresión aburrida, Kamui a los dos humanos con su dedo índice –Solo fueron dos demonios-

–Mi abuela tenía razón, eres la exorcista más poderosa de todos los tiempos-

-Puede ser...- Kamui parecía estar avergonzada y miró su brújula para evitar ver a Yuki a la cara –¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La joven cisne se irguió de repente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al presentarse con aquella leyenda. Trató de no desesperarse y movió sus brazos como si estuviera tratando de arrancar las palabras de su interior para hablar.

–Yuki, me llamo Yuki Spinnet, pero si quieres puedes decirme Yuki, o Spinnet o bueno…- La antropomorfa notó que Kamui la miraba con una expresión neutra y se sintió intimidada –Bien, mejor me cayó-

La zorra asintió levemente, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión. Sus orejas se mueven por un momento, el cuerpo de ella se estremece y gruñe por lo bajo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Kamui da un par de zancadas hasta los humanos y levanta a Mallory –Que alguien levante al punk, nos vamos-

-¿Por qué la urgencia?- Tech ve como a Rev levantar a Sypher del suelo y nota que Yuki estaba un tanto alterada.

-La dimensión está colapsando- Yuki mueve sus dedos nerviosa –Técnicamente era Kamui la que sostenía este lugar con su energía espiritual…-

-¿Cómo una batería viviente?- Tech observa con algo de recelo a Kamui, que estaba cargando a Mallory sin mayores problemas. Ella frunce el ceño antes de contestarle, parecía que no confiaba en él.

-Supongo-

-¿Supones?- Tech la mira con molestia.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada-

-Ha, otra prueba que no eres confiable-

Los dos se miraron por un momento, como si quisieran arrancarse mutuamente la cabeza. Rev miró a Yuki con una cara de "¿Qué bicho les pico?", y esta elevó los hombros sin saber que decir.

-Tech, no creo que sea el momento de discutir algo así- Rev no le interesaba que el coyote desentrañara los secretos y las habilidades de Kamui en ese momento, tenían cosas más importantes que atender, como salir con vida de allí. Yuki parecía estar meditando algo mientras caminaban por aquel laberintico recinto.

–Disculpe Dr. Coyote ¿Cómo hizo para despertar a Kamui?-

–No lo recuerdo muy bien… pasaron muchas cosas- Tech estaba muy nervioso, y por algún motivo no intentó dar una respuesta directa. Kamui no parecía tener intensiones de acotar algo, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras tanto Yuki seguía hablando de forma coloquial.

–En el diario de mi tatarabuela decía que Kamui necesitaba compartir energía vital con otro ser vivo o algo por el estilo ¿No recuerdas como lo hiciste?-

Tech tragó saliva al recordar ese agradable y a la vez terrorífico beso, trató de escaparse del interrogatorio haciéndose el desentendido.

–No recuerdo mucho, pero…-

–Eso no importa- Kamui interrumpe a Tech, mirando al pequeño grupo con seriedad -De todas formas, estoy _ligada a él_-

Rev sonrío con vergüenza ajena, Yuki se sonrojó y Tech se olvidó como respirar… de nuevo. Kamui los miró con superioridad, por ser la única que podía controlar sus emociones de aquel pequeño grupo.

–No vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos pero Tech y yo compartiremos la misma energía vital hasta el final de nuestros días-

Al notar que nadie decía nada, Kamui acomoda en su espalda a Mallory para que no se caiga, y le sonríe con malicia a Tech.

–Qué lindo te ves cuando estás callado-

El coyote resopló molesto, y se sonrojo un poco cuando Rev y Yuki comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

….

N/A: Bueno, prometí actualizar cada semana un capitulo, pero estaba un poco liada por el trabajo y el estudio. Espero poder corregir pronto la historia completa, y que puede mejorarla un poco. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ;)


End file.
